El ojo de la Anaconda
by uru94
Summary: Manuel y Martin son dos de los hijos de Antonio, tan parecidos y a la vez tan diferentes que no es de extrañar que la atracción surga entre ellos. Pero las peleas también son frecuentes, y con el tiempo se han distanciado. Volveran a encontrarse junto con sus otros hermanos en una aventura que decidirá del futuro de toda latino america. ¿Conseguirán aceptar su destino?
1. Prólogo Destinos Ligados

**¡Hola! bueno, este es un nuevo fic. Veréis, cuando me hice fan de hetalia y entre en FF. net , me encontre con que los fans habían creado Latin hetalia. Aquello me intrigó aunque no me extrañó porque es cierto que , excepto Cuba, los latinos no salen, lo que es una pena (y que decir de los africanos...).**

**Leí algunos de los fics que hay, y se me pasó por la cabeza que no estaría mal escribir algo de ellos (y aprender historia y geografía en el proceso). Fue entonces cuando, aún escribiendo "_La historia nunca muere" _una lectora me peguntó si no me importaría hacer un fic ArgentinaXChile (gran OTP de los latinos, aparentemente). Me puse muy contenta, porque 1) era un halago que me lo pidiesen y 2) suponía un reto. Así que aqui téneis el prólogo.**

**Esta historia es sobre TODOS los latinos, pero la pairing principal es la que me pidieron, la trama gira entorno a ellos. Conociéndome, sé que probablemente haré aparecer mucho a Estados Unidos y algún que otro Europeo. También muchos antiguos (en este caso los pueblos indigenas).**

**Aviso (para los que lean mis otras historias) que todos mis fics transcurren en el mismo Universo, es decir que se pueden encontrar partes de ciertos fics en otros, a menos que yo especifique que NO es el mismo universo. Por lo tanto, el punto de vista sobre los personajes, como describo a cada uno y las relaciones que tienen serán siempre las mismas (si en el 1º fic hice aparecer GerIta, no voy a cambiar a Germancest, por ejemplo). Esto para los que están en esapñol, los que escribo en francés es otra historia.**

**Soy franco-española, por lo tanto todo está escrito en castellano, excepto los dialogos en que me esforzaré en poner palabras propias del argentino, el chileno, el peruano...espero que no os moleste y que si cualquier cosa está mal dicha me aviséis. Habrá muchas referencias historico-culturales, si algo está mal, por favor, decidmelo.**

**Genero: AVENTURA, HUMOR, MISTERIO, algo de Hurt y of course, el ROMANCE de los protagonistas.**

**Todavia no sé cuantos capis pero al menos 20, si no más, aunque tarde en actualizar ya que empezé Ingenieria Biomedica en la Uni y retome mis actividades.**

**Antes de que se me olvide: _DISCLAIMER: HETALIA NO ME PERTENCE, LA HISTORIA SÍ._**

**Por último, este fic está dedicado a Panda' Cupcake, que me dió la idea, me ayuda con detalles y a la que corresponde gran parte del merito.**

**Disfrutad.**

* * *

Prólogo: Destinos Ligados

CHICHÉN ITZÁ, 1600

"¡Ándate! ¡No seai estúpido, sale de aquí!" gritó un chico moreno de a penas 10 años; se aferraba como podía a las resbaladizas piedras, intentando no caer en el pozo sin fondo que se había abierto bajo sus pies.

Una trampa mortal.

Sin embargo, su atención estaba puesta en el joven cuyos ojos verdes reflejaban terror. El rubio estaba paralizado. Allí, de las profundidades del santuario maya salía un ruido ensordecedor, las paredes temblaban, y algo se acercaba en la oscuridad.

"Lo sabía, sabía que no deberíamos haber escuchado a ese estúpido peruano mimado." pensó Manuel mientras luchaba por levantarse. La salida estaba solo a unos cuantos metros…

"¡Mierda Martín, ándate!" exclamó, pero en ese momento sus manos cedieron.

Manuel cerró los ojos, esperando sentir un dolor agudo atravesarle.  
Algo lo retuvo. Cuando el chileno abrió los ojos vio sorprendido como Martín le había cogido por la muñeca y tiraba de él con todas sus fuerzas.  
"¿Qu-qué haces? ¡Tienes el tesoro, arranca!"  
El argentino negó vigorosamente con la cabeza.  
"No te dejaré caer. Vamos a salir de esta. Y compartiremos el tesoro" declaró con voz firme.  
Manuel sonrió un poco, y pronto Martin consiguió sacarle del agujero.  
"Demasiado tarde".

Los dos niños se giraron. Aquello tenía que ser una pesadilla.

Quentzecoalt, la serpiente emplumada, se hallaba ante ellos. Sus ojos de pupilas tan negras como la noche los miraron con furia. De su boca sobresalían dos enormes colmillos cargados de veneno y aún manchados de sangre que demostraban su hambre insaciable por los corazones humanos que los mayas dedicaban a sus dioses, día tras día.

"Humanos estúpidos. ¿Como osáis? Venís a profanar mi santuario y a robar el más preciado de mis tesoros. Vais a pagarlo muy caro." amenazó, acercándose peligrosamente a ellos.

"Perdieron" declaró, y su mano se abatió sobre Martín…

…para cogerle el tesoro y empezar a devorarlo con ganas.

"¿Quéeee? ¡Tramposo! Dijimos que compartiríamos el cacao entre todos" exclamó Argentina al ver que México les arrebataba lo que tanto les había costado conseguir.  
Juan les sacó (maduramente) la lengua; "¡perdieron!" repitió con una sonrisa malévola, su casco de madera con la cabeza del dios tallada(regalo de su tío Imperio Maya) bajo el brazo. "Dijimos que si perdían nos obedecerían eternamente. Ahora Perú y yo somos  
sus amos. Y como su nuevo amo declaro que me quedo todo el cacao y tienen que  
llamarme alteza superiorísima y servirme en todo momento".  
"¡Apoyo a Juan!" exclamó un chico vestido con ropas Incas que acababa de aparecer de ninguna parte. "Yo declaro que a partir de ahora, todo el chocolate que papá haga será para mí, porque soy el que mejor cocina y por lo tanto el que mejor debe comer. " México asintió, contrariamente a su gemela y al resto de los hijos de Antonio, él no soportaba chocolate. Demasiado dulzón. Todo ese azúcar…tsss, era mucho mejor el sabor amargo de los granos. Pero si a Miguel e Itzel les gustaba, era su problema.

"¡Maldito niño de papá! ¡Imbécil! ¡Ni en sueños te daría MI parte de chocolate!" gritó Chile enfadado y se tiró sobre el peruano para que retirase lo que había dicho.

"Nadie es mejor que yo. Soy más guapo, más grande, más fuerte… ¡más grosso! "exclamó Argentina e intentó quitarle el cacao a México mientras que seguía contándole las razones por las que, obviamente, tendría que estar en Europa.

* * *

No fue hasta horas más tarde que los encontró. El sol ya había caído y empezaba a refrescar, razón por la que los cuatro se abrazaron más aún.  
Sin duda era enternecedor verlos así, dormidos tras la pelea, soñando juntos. Los granos de cacao habían acabado dispersados por todas partes. Imperio Maya sonrío enternecido. Aquello era algo que él nunca pudo tener, una familia. Nunca se había llevado bien con España, pero adoraba a su sobrino… todos los pequeños países que habían nacido tras la llegada del mediterráneo eran adorables, y al menos conservaban algo de sus mayores.

Los ojos de Argentina, la sonrisa de Chile, la alegría de Perú. Solo aquellos detalles podían delatar que eran los hijos de Antonio Fernández Carreido.  
Acoalt cargó a los cuatro en sus fuertes brazos.  
Por hoy dormirían en su casa.

Sin embargo, cuando ya se estaba acercando de la capital, algo lo detuvo. Una mujer estaba apoyada contra un muro, los brazos cruzados.  
Era baja pero esbelta, de tez bronceada y cabello negro sujeto por un trarilonko de plata.  
De no ser por la furia que escondía su mirada, a Acoalt se le hubiese antojado bella, más ahora se asemejaba más a un jaguar a punto de saltar sobre su presa.

"Jaqueneo." saludo el joven.

La mujer no le respondió, simplemente se acercó y sin una palabra cogió a su hijo en brazos.  
Imperio Maya suspiro… ¿porqué Auracanía era tan terca?

"No podrás separarlos por siempre. Su lazo es tan fuerte como el que nos ata a la naturaleza. Sus destinos convergen. Lo sabes tan bien como yo, está escrito en las estrellas."

Araucanía no se detuvo, y pronto el joven maya dejó de verla. Se dirigió a su casa sin darse cuenta que uno de los pequeños había escuchado todo.  
Los ojos verdes de Martín observaban intrigados el lugar donde Jaqueneo había desaparecido con Manuel, preguntándose que había querido decir Acoalt.

* * *

**¿REVIEWS?**


	2. Deseo de Libertad

Capítuo 1: Deseo de Libertad

1783

La noticia se extendió como la pólvora.

Las 13 colonias del imperio británico se habían independizado, pasando a formar los Estados Unidos de América. Tras ocho largos años, Alfred por fin era libre.

Arthur no tendría autoridad sobre él, nunca más.

Itzel escuchó atentamente la noticia de boca de su criado. Una vez este hubo terminado de darle los más mínimos detalles del tratado de Paris, la chica inclinó la cabeza y el criado se retiró, ofreciéndole así a la joven el silencio que necesitaba para pensar.

Por qué Itzel era precavida e inteligente, pese a su fuerte carácter, nunca hacía las cosas sin pensárselo 2 veces, contrariamente a su gemelo.

Siendo aún una niña, le encantaba sentarse a escuchar las historias que su tío Erandi contaba a su pueblo, las noches de luna llena. Imperio Azteca se caracterizaba por ser una persona apegada a la cultura, y con él había descubierto el mundo.

_Hacía ya dos semanas que se había marchado, y tanto Juan como Itzel sabían que no volvería en mucho tiempo. Pero si Juan conseguía distraerse jugando con los demás, ella no podía evitar acercarse sola al puerto para ver si su padre volvía. Lo echaba de menos._

_"Pero si es la pequeña Nueva España. ¿Qué haces aquí sola cariño?" oyó entonces una voz._

_Itzel se dio la vuelta para encontrar un par de ojos chocolate mirándola cariñosamente, una mirada idéntica a la suya._

_"Oh…hola Erandi. Pensé que estarías con Acoalt" saludó la chiquilla._

_"Bueno…digamos que mi primo y yo hemos tenido una pequeña pelea. Lo de siempre. ¿Admirando el paisaje?"_

_"Mmmm"_

_"¿Te encuentras bien?"_

_"Tío Erandi, ¿me contarías una historia?"pidió Itzel. No quería pensar en su padre._

_El azteca sonrío. "¿Conoces la leyenda de Uitzilopchtli?" y ante los ojos soñadores de la menor, el en apariencia joven pero ya milenario imperio empezó a narrar la historia del fundador de Tenochtitlan, joya del país._

La mexicana abrió los ojos, y soltando un largo suspiro dejó el libro que tenía en las manos y salió a dar una vuelta. Aquello eran otros tiempos, tiempos en los que Antonio no tenía otros hijos de los que preocuparse, en que volcaba toda su atención en los dos gemelos. Antes de que su padre conociese a aquella princesa Quechua.

Itzel no tenía celos de Perú, simplemente se había sentido un tanto abandonada. Pero aquello era algo del pasado.

La playa estaba desierta a aquellas horas, y la mexicana aprovechó para sentarse en la arena a meditar. Se quitó los zapatos. Prefería sentir la tierra, ir descalzo era un placer cuyo secreto solo conocían sus tíos.

_Dicen que la guerra ha durado tanto porque Inglaterra se negaba a dejar marchar a su protegido._

_Ha sido un conflicto terrible, miles de victimas que podrían haberse evitado._

_España y Francia apoyaron al joven Jones._

_He oído que Inglaterra estaba destrozado._

Las palabras de su criado resonaban en su cabeza.

Inglaterra estaba destrozado.

Se mordió el labio inferior.

No podía evitar pensarlo. La independencia. La autonomía. El reconocimiento.

Aquello la tentaba cada vez más; ansiaba la libertad.

En realidad, desde la Declaración del 4 de Junio, no paraba de pensar en ello.

Y ahora tenía la prueba de que no era imposible.

Apretó los puños con fuerza.

_España y Francia apoyaron al joven Jones._

"Hipócrita" susurró, mientras sentía la rabia invadir su cuerpo. Sabía perfectamente que Antonio había echo eso por puro interés. O por rencor, poco importaba.

Se levantó decidida. Era demasiado pronto para intentarlo, la situación mexicana era demasiado inestable…por no hablar de su hermano, que no aceptaría. Podía parecer muy macho, pero en realidad no era lo suficientemente maduro.

Sin embargo, ese día llegaría. Una punzada de remordimientos la asaltó cuando pensó en España. Sabía que aquello le iba a doler…se sentiría traicionado , abandonado.

Pero él había hecho desaparecer a Acoalt. Apretó los dientes. Erandi no había vuelto a ser el mismo desde entonces.

"Tú te lo has buscado".

Una vez en casa, preparó su saco de viaje.

Debía hablar con Jaqueneo. Urgentemente.

* * *

**Sí, sé que os preguntaréis donde está el argentinaXchile...todo a su debido tiempo :D**

**¿Reviews please?**


	3. Sacrificio

Capítuo 2: Sacrificio

1805

Perú siempre había sido el hijo predilecto de España. No solo el pequeño andino era adorable, además Miguel confiaba en España. Él le protegía, le ayudaba. Había privilegiado las rutas de comercio con él, y siempre respondía a sus cartas, a sus preguntas. A España le gustaba pasar sus vacaciones en Ciudad de Reyes, y más si Romano aceptaba acompañarle. Miguel se sentía tan agradecido que darle a su padre el oro de sus tierras no le parecía un precio demasiado elevado. Por no hablar de sus diamantes, rubíes o esmeraldas; solo eran piedras.

Miguel no había conocido nunca a su madre, pero España solía decirle (cuando su amante italiano no podía oírle) que la princesa Quechua había sido tan bella como el amanecer, siempre impecablemente vestida con la lana de vivos colores hábilmente tejida por el pueblo inca; tímida, cariosa y amable.

"Cuando te veo me recuerdas a ella" dijo una vez.

Sin embargo, cuando el pequeño peruano preguntaba por qué había desaparecido , el español solo podía desviar la vista incómodo y soltar un "algún día comprenderás" apenas audible.

Miguel dejó que su mirada vagase unos cuantos minutos más por el paisaje andino y luego volvió a mirar a sus interlocutores.

Podía sentir la impaciencia y exasperación del único hombre, que sin embargo no se dignaba a mirarle. La más joven de las mujeres esperaba pacientemente, pero estaba claramente nerviosa; se mordisqueaba el labio inferior de forma totalmente inconsciente.

Pero la atención del peruano se concentró en la mayor del grupo, que lo miraba con avispados ojos. Aquella mujer sin duda imponía. Llevaba el atuendo mapuche tradicional, pero si hubiese estado vestida de guerrero no hubiese asustado más que en ese momento. La determinación en su mirada era de los más común, pero conocer sus planes la hacía aún más terrorífica.

"¿Y bien?" preguntó Janequeo.

"¿Se dan cuenta de lo que me están pidiendo?" preguntó con un tono acusador.

"¡Lo sabía! Sabía que el weón este no se atrevería. Por la chucha, estamos perdiendo el tiempo" exclamó Chile enfadado. Perú lo fulminó con la mirada. Itzel puso los ojos en blanco, la actitud de Manuel empezaba a cansarla. Por momentos parecía que estaba viendo a Lovino en persona, aunque la mexicana sabía perfectamente que su padrino no tenía nada que ver.

"Cállate Manuel. Si quieres la independencia necesitamos la ayuda de Perú" reprimandó Auracanía a su hijo.

Este apretó la mandíbula. Realmente a él la independencia le daba un poco igual. Ya tenía suficiente problemas con su madre como para tener que preocuparse por deshacerse de la influencia española.

No es que la idea no le tentase, pero no era demasiado optimista. Por momentos pensaba que ser el representante de su pueblo era una maldición. Si tan solo los mapuches le aceptaran…lo más doloroso era que todo aquel rencor se reflejaba por una actitud fría y distante por parte de su madre. No recordaba la última vez que dicha madre le había abrazado.

Maldijo interiormente por enésima vez en el día. La frialdad de su progenitora no le impedía meterse en sus asuntos y decidir que era lo mejor para él. Si tan solo Itzel no se hubiese presentado 22 años antes pidiéndole consejo a Janequeo, ahora no estaría metido en aquello que el llamaba puramente una locura.

"Es una locura" habló Perú.

Vaya, por una vez estaban de acuerdo.

"Si quieren independizarse tienen que cortar los lazos que los atan a él, y que, desgraciadamente, son demasiado fuertes" explicó Janequeo no sin cierto rencor cuando nombró al que alguna vez lo había significado todo para ella.

"Yo nunca dije que quisiera independizarme" soltó a la defensiva el peruano.

"Oh, vamos Perú. ¿Crees que hemos olvidado Tupac Amarú?" preguntó Itzel recordando perfectamente la revolución del siglo anterior. Perú se sonrojó incómodo_. _

_"Algún día comprenderás"._

Sí, había comprendido. Y aquel día su parte indígena clamó venganza.

"Aunque quisiera "aceptó Miguel, "es una locura. La magia no existe. Ponemos en peligro nuestras vidas".

Janequeo apretó los dientes. Sabía que no era la culpa de Perú el que no creyese en las tradiciones ancestrales. Sin embargo como representante de un pueblo cuya cultura y religión estaba fuertemente ligados a la naturaleza y la energía, oír aquello era casi como oír una blasfemia.

"No es _magia" _casi escupió la palabra, "se trata de las fuerzas ancestrales que mueven la vida. No es más insensato que eso los europeos llaman _ciencia_".

Chile no dijo nada. Personalmente no sabía que pensar sobre aquello, solo sabía que había visto tanto a Inglaterra como a su madre hacer cosas sorprendentes…aunque sin buenos resultados por parte anglosajona.

"¿Y porqué no lo haces entonces tú?"

"Si por mi fuera mataría a Antonio. No creo que desees eso, Miguel" las palabras de Janequeo fueron tan duras que un escalofrío recorrió a los tres mestizos.

"Prométeme que no morirá " pidió Perú. La mapuche gruño. Ya había tenido que prometer lo mismo a México y Chile.

"Solo es un hechizo para inclinar la balanza a su favor. Podrían lanzarse en una guerra de independencia que no serviría de nada ni aunque yo los ayudara, porque simplemente, no están listos para separarse de él. Lo quieren demasiado. Por no hablar de todos los aliados europeos... Es cierto que es peligroso…pero es un sacrificio que merece la pena "

"Alfred no necesitó eso".

Auracanía sonrío misteriosamente.

"¿Y quién te dice que no recurrió a sus tíos, jovencito?"

Perú abrió la boca sorprendido, al igual que Chile, que nunca se había planteado aquello. Era cierto que muchos indios norte-americanos habían participado en la guerra de independencia…Si lo que decía Pueblo Mapuche era cierto, entonces Alfred había traicionado a su vez a sus tíos con la conquista del Oeste.

"Además, ese gringo tuvo ayuda europea. Algo que a nosotros no nos darán" agregó Itzel.

Perú tuvo que aceptar aquello.

"Esta bien" cedió el descendiente inca. "¿Por donde empezamos?" preguntó.

Jaqueneo sonrío. "Esto es algo que deben hacer solos ".

Itzel asintió dispuesta a tomar el mando. Primero irían a buscar a su hermano. Y luego...

"Por Argentina".

A Manuel casi le dió un infarto.

* * *

**espero que os guste, gracias por las visitas y diversos reviews, ya sabéis que no me canso de ellos :D**


	4. Reencuentro y tensiones

**NOTA: De ahora en adelante todo transcurre en 1805 a menos que yo ponga lo contrario. Generalmente pongo la fecha a principio de capi, si no hay nueva fecha es porque es la misma que el capi anterior.**

* * *

Capítulo 3: Reencuentro y tensiones

Las cataratas de Igazú constituían sin duda un lugar de gran belleza y tranquilidad.

Quizá por eso Martín tenía ahí su casa de campo, un lugar en que podía retirarse cuando sus obligaciones no le ataban a la capital. Hacía algún tiempo que no se llevaba demasiado bien con sus jefes, y se refugiaba siempre que podía en ese paraíso natural.

"Veo que aprecias las vistas" dijo cuando salió a la veranda, donde la mesa estaba preparada para comer. Solo faltaba el plato principal, unos exquisitos filetes de autentica carne argentina, la mejor, que Martín dispuso sobre el mantel blanco.

Su invitado le daba la espalda, aparentemente hipnotizado por lo que veía.

Era muy blanco, alto y delgado, su cabello caía sobre sus hombros con elegancia, formando algunos rizos dorados que brillaban con fuerza. Cualquiera que le viese, mujer o hombre, podría calificarlo con una sola palabra: atractivo.

"No sé que ganas tienes de estar en Europa, _cher_. "Respondió el hombre dándose la vuelta. Sus ojos azules como el mar parecían tristes, pero aun así sonrío calurosamente. "Allí no tenemos bellezas como estas."

"Bueno, eso es porque claramente soy el más grosso de todos" respondió Martín con altanería. "Vamos a comer, ya verás, esta es la mejor carne que has probado en la vida. Te veo muy delgado últimamente, Francis".

Francia no respondió, ya se lo había dicho Antonio, no quería que se lo repitiese su "sobrino".

"Siento no haber podido traer las _crêpes_ que prometí. Sé que te encantan, pero apenas estamos recuperándonos de…"

"¡Che, tranquilo hombre, no pasa ná! Mejor prueba esto...¡es grosso!" Se precipitó a responder Argentina tendiéndole un bol con dulce de leche al ver que su tío adoptivo se deprimía otra vez.

Sabía que Francia había pasado tiempos muy duros, y aunque las cosas iban mejor, todavía le costaba recuperarse. Tras la Revolución había llegado la "_Grande Terreur_". Tiempos de violencia, en los que cientos de personas morían al día en la guillotina, independientemente de sus ideales. Francia sentía todas esas muertes como mil agujas clavándose en su corazón, y mientras creía que se iba a volver loco a causa de la inestabilidad política, era atacado por la santa Alianza. Nadie en Europa le apoyaba, demasiado temerosos de acabar como él.

Y ahora Arthur ("que mal me cae" pensó Martín ), los había derrotado en Trafalgar, a Antonio y a él.

Las cosas estaban muy tensas entre los dos vecinos rubios (es decir, más de lo normal).

"Sabes que te puedes quedar aquí todo lo que quieras" le señaló.

Francia desvío la mirada.

"Me encantaría, pero creo que mi jefe tiene otros planes. No es de esos a los que una derrota desmoraliza. "soltó con amargura.

Martín hizo una mueca.

Napoleón.

Lo había visto cuando fue a recoger a Francis a Bahía Blanca. El emperador lo había mirado de arriba abajo, como si lo evaluase. "¿Así que tu eres uno de los hijos de España, eh? Interesante…".

Al de ojos verdes no le había gustado aquello, el reflejo calculador en la mirada del hombre.

* * *

Martín fue a abrir la puerta extrañado cuando oyó la campanilla. Normalmente nadie solía pasar por ahí, y de haberse tratado de algún político le hubiesen avisado previamente por carta, esas eran las ordenes.

Cual no fue su sorpresa cuando se encontró con un grupo de hombres y mujeres que discutían a viva voz delante de la puerta, y no se dieron cuenta que el argentino los miraba con la boca abierta.

"¿Qué...?" empezó, pero se calló cuando sus ojos cruzaron con los de Manuel, que desvío rápidamente la mirada.

"¡¿Chile?!" se preguntó mientras sentía que su corazón latía más fuerte de lo normal. De repente sintió unas ganas tremendas de cerrarle a todos en las narices, pero en ese momento una de las dos chicas que gritaba a pleno pulmón (mientras que un chico de piel muy tostada y cabello negro se lamentaba) lo vió.

"¡Martín!"exclamó Venezuela encantada y salió a saludarle. "Cuanto tiempo". dijo mientras la abrazaba.

"María..."

"¡Eh, que no es solo tu hermano!" le gritó otra chica, una de largo cabello castaño ondulado con ojos miel particularmente guapa, Colombia.

"Pero él me quiere más a mi"dijo la otra con naturalidad.

"No es cierto".

"¡Sí que lo es! Estás celosa porque a nadie le gusta tener que aguantarte, Catalina"

"Por favor dejen de pelearse, me tienen harto" exclamó el chico moreno.

"Ecuador tiene razón, no han parado de discutir en todo el viaje se quejó Juan.

"Mira quién fue a hablar. Cierra la boca, Juan".

"¡No me llames Juan! ¡Soy Pedro!"

"Lo que tú digas, Juan"

"Ahhh...¡no te aguanto!"

"Ni se te ocurra meterte con mi hermanito, pe' ".

"¿Osas llamar a este monstruo _hermanito_? ¡Tu estás loco!"

"Jajaja, llevan así desde que salimos de Bolivia. Me parto con ellos" exclamó un chico de gruesas cejas con un fuerte acento portugués y una sonrisa enorme mientras le daba una gran palmada a Martin en la espalda, cosa que le cortó la respiración durante unos segundos. Itzel hizo los ojos en blanco, planteándose si sacar su "Veracruz" para callarlos a todos, mientras que Uruguay lo miraba todo tranquilamente como un científico observando a unos especímenes particularmente valiosos.

Pero aquello no duró mucho.

"¿Se puede saber que pasa aquí?" preguntó una voz desde el interior de la casa, detrás de Martín.

Todos callaron rápidamente al ver al francés mirarles con una ceja levantada y de bastante mal humor. Muchos no sabían que decir, demasiado sorprendidos de que un europeo estuviese allí.

"Oh. Ejem, hola Francis" saludó Mexico del Norte, el único que lo conocía.

"_Jean-Pierre_" Francis inclinó la cabeza." No sabía que tenías una reunión familiar, Martin."

"En realidad yo tampoco" respondió Martin mirando intensamente a Manuel. No se le había escapado como el chileno había mirado a Francis.

_¿Eso eran celos_?

Era cierto que el echo de que el país del amor apareciese con la camisa desabrochada y el cabello revuelto en tu casa daba que pensar. De echo Venezuela no podía desprender los ojos del torso del galo.

"B-bueno, si eso podemos volver en otro momento, no queremos molestaros..." ese era Brasil

"Ni hablar" respondió Uruguay tranquilamente "Primo, tenemos que hablar de algo importante."

"Bueno, entonces os dejo solos. Me vuelvo a mi habitación a dormir. _Enchanté_" dijo y desapareció por la escalera.

Martín fulminó a los demás con la mirada mientras cerraba la puerta. Hablarían en el porche.

"Francia está aquí para descansar y ustedes haciendo este escándalo"

"Me apuesto lo que sea a que la Santa Alianza no lo sabe" apuntó maliciosamente Bolivia. No todos entendieron a qué hacía referencia, pero Argentina lo miró con rabia.

"No, y no serás tú el que lo diga. De todas formas se vuelve a Paris dentro de dos días. ¿Puedo preguntarles qué hacen aquí?"

Itzel tomó la palabra, explicándole con todo detalle a Argentina qué tenían que hacer.

"En realidad queríamos venir aquí al principio, pero cuando Juan se reunió con nosotros en Machu Pichu, Luciano, María, Catalina y Francisco estaban con él. En cuanto a Julio...bueno, dejemoslo en que supo convencernos para venir. Y Sebastián fue el que nos dijo donde encontrarte".

"Como no" pensó Martin.

"Necesitamos tú ayuda Argentina. No lo podemos hacer sin tí".

"No veo porqué abandonaría la comodidad de mi casa para jugarme el pescuezo cuando puedo independizarme sin la ayuda de nadie " dijo con suficiencia. "Aunque es obvio que me necesitarán. ¿Y los demás?" añadió curioso.

"Janequeo fue muy clara: con 8 personas basta. En principio ni las dos pesadas ni el niñito tenían que venir" ..." respondió Chile cortante. Quería irse lo antes posible, no tenía ganas de afrontar a Martin, no hasta que empezase el viaje. Aquella situación le ponía nervioso.

Por suerte para él, Perú siguió hablando captando la atención del rubio.

"Sí, uno por punto cardenal, para asegurarnos que rompemos todas las ataduras. Además, con el "amuleto" representamos a más de un país: tú a las Malvinas, Chile a Rapa Nui, Uruguay a Paraguay, Ecuador a Colombia, Venezuela a las 3 Guayanas, yo a Bolivia, Mexico Norte a las antillas, y Mexico Sur a centro-américa."

Argentina asintió. Sí, lo mejor era no inmiscuir a demasiadas personas.

"Bueno. Pero tienen que darme tiempo para organizar eso que me han pedido. Nos vemos en 3 días."

Todos asintieron y se giraron para volver a la ciudad, donde se hospedaban, sin embargo Martín agarró a Manuel del brazo antes de que este se diese cuenta.

Fue como si se quemase. Chile intentó soltarse de un gesto brusco, pero no pudo.

Sus ojos se encontraron. El verde hoja de Martin contra el ocre de Manuel.

"¿Qué te atreves a venir a mi casa después de lo de la ultima vez?" le preguntó Martín con los dientes apretados pero en voz baja. Solo el chileno le oyó.

"Suéltame weón. No es como si me gustara estar aquí".

"No tienes derecho" le dijo con rabia "...a pedirme ayuda utilizando a los demás como excusa. Eres un..."

"Manuel" exclamó Brasil, "¿a qué esperas?"

Argentina le soltó y sin mirarle otra vez se metió en la casa con un portazo.

Chile se quedó paralizado. Aún le dolía el agarre de Martín.

Nadie vió como el fránces los miraba irse desde su habitación, cuya ventana estaba abierta y desde la que se oía todo.

Sobre su mesa, una carta a Napoleón.

* * *

**Tacháaaannnn! Espero que os haya dejado con intriga.**

**Algunas precisiones:**

**Juan Pedro (para el que no lo sepa) es el nombre completo de Mexico, y se me ocurrió que él prefiriese el Pedro pero nadie le escuchase (le ocurre a gente que tiene 2 nombres, es divertido). _Jean-Pierre_ quiere obivamente decir eso en fránces.**

**Puse a Colombia más guapa por que es conocido que las colombianas son muy guapas, basta con ver a Shakira y a Sofía Vergara, aunque en el fandom pone que las que van a concursos de belleza son Venezuela y Costa Rica. Diremos que todas son guapas pero Venezuela es más Vanidosa. Además, el carácter tranquilo de Colombia la hace más agradable :P.  
**

**Por cierto, sé que todos son "hermanos", pero algunos están más ligados (perú-bolivia, isla de pascua-chile, uruguay-paraguay, los méxicos) espero que se entienda. Igual que el echo que Uruguay y Paraguay sean los primos de Argentina. En realidad son primos-hermanos. Para mí el auntetico primo de todos es Brasil, que es hijo de Marco(Portugal), por eso no lo he nombrado en los 8 que se van a independizar de Antonio con el hechizo (el solo los acompaña).**

**Si os preguntaís porque Mexico Norte es el único que conoce a Francis de los presentes, es porque en esa época aún lleva sus gafas (Texas) y por lo tanto hace frontera con Luisiana, en EEUU, durante mucho estado francés.**

**Ah, sí, obviamente, la Revolución de la que hablo es la Revolución Francesa de 1789(no pude evitar hablar de mi país por parte de padre) y lo de Trafalgar es la batalla de Trafalgar, un puerto español en que la alianza franco-española fue derrotada por los ingleses (hay Arty...que malo XD)**

**Y voilà. Espero hayáis disfrutado, y hasta el próx capi (que no creo que llegue hasta el viernes, porque hay que estudiar) y no olvidéis que los reviews me inspiran!**

**Un besazo a todo/as!**


	5. Los amuletos

**creo que estoy demasiado adicta a Hetalia. ¿como lo sé? porque he oido una noticia sobre Japón, China y tensiones por unas islas y me imaginado a Kiku y Yao peleando XD. y ASÍ CON TODO.**

******¡Hola! Gracias por los reviews, por esperar (he estado muy ocupada)...hay que hacerse a la idea de que actualizaré despacio. Espero os guste este capi.**

* * *

Capítulo 4: Los amuletos

Las embarcaciones corrían silenciosas sobre las cristalinas aguas del río argentino. La luna brillaba en el cielo negro otorgándole a las aguas el color plateado tan increíble que le había dado su nombre. No había ni una sola nube, la visibilidad era perfecta, y el silencio lo cubría todo, tan solo se podía apreciar el melodioso sonido de la brisa filtrándose entre las hojas.

Una noche perfecta para huir.

Tres piraguas iban río arriba, eran de madera, construidas al estilo tradicional. Los grabados rudamente tallados delataban su origen indio, eran ligeras, rápidas y resistentes.

Ah, y patrimonio nacional argentino. De valor histórico-cultural inestimable. Unos de esos tesoros que deberían estar tras una vitrina.

Martín estaba muerto.

En realidad, aquello tan solo era un nimio detalle, estaba metido en algo muy gordo.

¿En que momento se le había ocurrido aceptar?

Intentó acordarse de las razones que le habían impulsado a decir que sí, pero no encontró ninguna válida, lo que lo frustró más.

"Sos un boludo, Martín" pensó "Boludo, boludo, boludo".

Porque la independencia no era la verdadera razón.

Él sabía que la acabaría obteniendo. Quizá era su orgullo, la confianza en si mismo, su arrogancia; pero nunca se lo había planteado. Simplemente tenía la ingenua seguridad que cuando decidiese independizarse, Antonio no se negaría. Pero por el momento, depender de su padre no tenía nada de malo, al contrario.

De todas formas, nadie le negaba nunca nada.

Fue entonces cuando recordó a Chile.

Una mueca se dibujo en su rostro normalmente altanero, y luchó por no mirar hacia detrás, donde sabía, Manuel estaba.

_ÉL SÍ TE LO NEGÓ…TODO._

Sacudió la cabeza intentando espabilarse, siguió remando. Manuel era una de las tantas razones por las que aquello era una mala idea.

_"Alrededor de unos meses" había explicado Itzel. "Tenemos ir al delta del río y buscar tú amuleto y luego bordear las costas. Necesitamos cada uno de esos 8 amuletos. Y luego tenemos que viajar a Patagonia. Ahí es donde se concentra la mayor energía mágica para hacer el hechizo."_

Unos meses.

No solo aquel viaje era largo y peligroso, sino que además iba a estar con él durante 60 días…o más. Se mareaba solo de pensarlo.

Ya hacía 8 horas que habían salido de Córdoba. Había evitado mirarle todo el tiempo. Era fácil ya que tenía que guiarlos, y no podía distraerse.

No quería tener nada que ver con él, solo lo estrictamente necesario, sus obligaciones como país y, desgraciadamente para él, como miembro de su misma familia. No haría más esfuerzos.

Chile siempre se había mostrado reacio a demostrar sus sentimientos, él era así, como Lovino. Pero eso a Martín no le había importado. Era un rasgo de su personalidad que le atraía, así disfrutaba más cuando el moreno le regalaba una de sus sonrisas, esas que no dejaba para nadie más. Y era divertido.

Había sido un estúpido. Había creído que su historia era parecida a la de Lovino y Antonio, que todo iría bien, era algo natural. Así debía ser.

No había habido una tercera persona (bueno, sí, pero aquello era secundario), ni infidelidad, ni peleas.

La verdad había sido más simple, y más dolorosa.

"Pchhh…..Martín" susurró Brasil. Sabía que no debían hacer ruido, pero él no podía aguantar tanto tiempo callado.

Uruguay le miró con reproche. Los tres iban en la primera piragua junto con Colombia y Venezuela, que por una vez no se quejaba.

"¿Mmm?"

"¿Queda mucho? Empiezo a estar cansado"

"Tienes que entenderlo, no podemos arriesgarnos a que nos vean. ¡Somos países, no podemos abandonar nuestro gobierno! Será considerado como traición" explicó rápidamente.

"Es que lo es, primo. Traicionamos a Antonio y Marco. Actuamos por propio interés. Somos egoístas y rompemos la confianza que han depositado en nosotros" explicó impasible el uruguayo.

Martín resopló exasperado. Tenía razón. _Como siempre._

"Sí, lo que sea" refunfuño. Sebastián era tan perfecto. Era guapo, con encanto, con buen gusto, receptivo, paciente, inteligente, culto...

"Él no hubiese cometido mis errores" pensó con amargura.

"_OK, não você disputa_" pidió Luciano. "¿Alguien a entendido bien lo de los amuletos?

Los amuletos.

Por supuesto, no podía haber sido un hechizo simple.

_"Según Jaqueneo, seguía explicando Itzel, tenemos que encontrar un amuleto que esté ligado a nuestra historia con papá. Algo que represente el lazo que nos une, y que sea representativo del país. Algo valioso…para nosotros también."_

_Cayó de repente, con la mirada fija en el horizonte. _

_"¡No!" exclamó su hermano mirándola, comprendiendo lo que ella pensaba sacrificar. "Itzel, no puedes dar **eso**."_

_"Solo es un objeto material. Aprenderé a vivir sin ello."_

_"Pero—"se quejó su hermano._

_"Cierra el pico, Juan. Todos tendrán que ir pensando que amuleto es el suyo" añadió seria mirando a los sudamericanos._

_Perú y Ecuador intercambiaron una mirada nerviosa._

_"Ejem…. ¿y que pasa si no se nos ocurre?" preguntó Francisco, mientras Miguel asentía._

_"Pues que más les vale empezar a pensar. Y si no lo tienes contigo habrá que ir a buscarlo"._

Martín suspiro. Se le ocurrían un par de cosas. No estaba seguro de cual sería la indicada, y no deseaba deshacerse de ninguna. De todas formas, hasta que no llegasen a Buenos Aires…

Sin embargo, era importante que supiese elegir. Los amuletos eran indispensables.

Jaqueneo podía estar orgullosa de complicarle la vida un poco más.

No entendía como alguien como Uruguay, tan realista, podía haber aceptado aquello, cuando a él le parecía cada vez más disparatado.

Sin embargo entendía por qué Itzel había pensado en él, y no en otro país como Honduras, para ser la 8º persona. Argentina podía conseguir más material y dinero, y sobre todo tenía acceso a los puertos. Podrían encontrar un barco sin llamar la atención, antes de que empezasen a buscarles.

Pero había que ser discretos y muy meticulosos.

Suspiró.

_Eso solo era la parte fácil del viaje._

* * *

**Un besooooo**


End file.
